This Is Hell
This Is Hell is a Hardcore Punk band that formed in June 2004 when members of The Backup Plan, Subterfuge, and Scraps and Heart Attacks began playing music together after their bands broke up. The name of the band is taken from an Elvis Costello song. Early History After the band's formation, they rleeased a four song self titled demo and began playing shows. They gained momentum and released a self titled EP through State of Mind Recordings.The band toured the United States and Europe in support of the EP and signed to the label, Trustkill Records in 2005. Pressings of the EP sold out very quickly. Sundowning The band entered the studio with Dean Balutlonis (Sick of it All, No Warning) to record Sundowning, the band's first full length with Deathwish Inc. handing the vinyl release. Jacob Bannon did the album's artwork. By May of 2006, Sundowning was released and received a very warm reception, attracting magazines like Alternative Press, Metal Hammer, and Rock Sound. The band began touring relentlessly in 2006 and 2007. They participated in the Sounds of the Underground Tour with As I Lay Dying, Trivium, In Flames, GWAR, Shadows Fall, Every Time I Die, and others. In 2006 they played the Saints and Sinners Festival and the Taste of Chaos Tour. During this time, they played with bands such as Comeback Kid, Endwell, It Dies Today, Parkway Drive, Cancer Bats, Glassjaw, Lostprophets, Bayside, and others. Soldiers In April 2006, Rick Jimenez and Dan Bourke started a side project called Soldiers. The side project signed to Trustkill and put out an EP and a full length album. In 2007, when This Is Hell and Soldiers toured together, Jimenez and Bourke played with both bands on the same night. New Material In late 2007, the band released two more EPs; one being Cripplers which featured cover songs and one new song, "Infected", and Cancer Bats which featured one cover song and one new song. Both EPs were exclusively released on 7'' vinyl records. In 2008, the band has been touring with larger bands on festival tours, smaller bands on underground tours, and all the while gaining new idols and influences. Their second album, Misfortunes, due out in 2008 will feature a more aggressive feel to it. In support of this album, the band will tour the United States, and then Europe. Members *Travis Reilly - Vocals *Johnny Moore - Bass *Dan Bourke - Drums *Rick Jimenez - Guitar *Chris Reynolds- Guitar Discography *This Is Hell Demo (State of Mind/ Run For Cover, CD and 7'', 2004) *This Is Hell EP (State of Mind / Trustkill, CD, 2005) *Sundowning (Trustkill, CD, 2006) *Trustkill Takeover Vol. II (Trustkill, Compilation, 2006, "Wreck Your Life") *Cripplers EP (Trustkill, 7'', 2007) *This Is Hell/Cancer Bats Split 7'' (Future Tense Records, 2007) *Sounds of the Underground 2007 Compilation (Limited Hot Topic Exclusive, 2007, "Permanence") External Links *Trustkill Records Profile *Myspace Profile *Live Photos *True Punk Interview *Live Amsterdam Video *Last FM Profile *The Polygraph Cheaters Music Video Category: Hardcore Punk Bands